


Hotbaths

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Uncharted Advent Calendar, hot baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 10th December:Rafe had to admire that Zoran’s skin wasn’t even raising goosebumps when he walked towards him through the snow.





	

The air was filled with steam, curling up from the hot water. Even more so with the cold outside.

Rafe had to admire that Zoran’s skin wasn’t even raising goosebumps when he walked towards him through the snow. Goosebumps broke out over Rafe’s skin in sympathy and he slid lower in the hot bath. Technically there was only a few feet to the warmth of his bedroom. Snowflakes landed on his head and melted in the heat of the steam.

Zoran slid into the water beside Rafe.

“This is decadent, Rafe,” he said and Rafe watched him lean back.

“Are you really going to complain about this? Better than to trudge through three feet of snow in Serbia,” Rafe scoffed.

“That wouldn’t be so bad either,” Zoran hummed, but after a while he still pulled Rafe against his side.


End file.
